


Lovesick Puppies

by PrettyCalypso



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Ian & Daddy Mickey, Debbie is wise and awesome, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Season 6 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "Ian and Mickey are together from years. Ian finds a ticket with a guy's name and his number in Mickey's car. He thinks that Mickey is cheating him, he gets angry and without thinking he breaks up with him, tells that he deserves better and that isn't happy with him. He goes to his family. He tells about the note and Debbie explains that the guy is his friend and works in a jewelry and Mickey has contact him because he wanted a ring for marry Ian."</p>
<p>As usual, I did not stick to the prompt 100%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic canon compliant to season 6. It feels weird...
> 
> And yes, let's assume Kev, V and Svetlana are still together nine or so years down the road, because why not?
> 
> Also, in this fic, Mickey was released from prison a little earlier, he served something like 6 or 7 years.

 

It was a cold Chicago winter like they hadn't seen in years. It actually reminded Ian of that terrible winter exactly ten years ago. Except this time he had a warm place to sleep every night, and a perfect boyfriend to come back to after a day of rewarding work. This time, he wasn't selling his body while his mind was running wild, he didn't have a dying father, a brother in the hospital and a sister in jail, and this time Mickey wasn't avoiding his home because his home was with Ian.

 

“Take that too.” Ian said while adding another wrapped gift to the pile already in Mickey's arms.

 

“Are you kidding me? I can't see my feet anymore, I'm gonna trip on a patch of ice!”

 

“No you won't.”

 

“Well if I do that's on you!”

 

“Yes, yes.” Ian smiled while kissing his boyfriend's cheek. “If you hurt your precious little ass by falling on the ice, I'll assume the entire responsibility of the injury.”

 

Mickey grumbled under his breath, but started walking toward the door of the house anyway, taking each step more carefully than the other. Ian followed him closely until they reached the front porch and the redhead slapped his hand on his forehead.

 

“Shit the cake! I forgot the cake!”

 

“Oh could you forget the cake?” Mickey almost shouted. “The whole point of me carrying all the gifts was that you could take the cake!”

 

Ian didn't answer and was already half-running back to the car. He opened the back door and grabbed the green cardboard box, securing it in his arms before closing back the door. Their car was such a mess that of course a few pieces of paper and tissue had escaped the vehicle during his maneuver, so the redhead just reached the ground, catching all of their shit he could with only one hand, and shoved them in his coat pocket. They should really clean the car one day. The redhead shook his head at the idea and went back to the house where his boyfriend was already chatting animatedly with the hosts.

 

“Good, you got the cake!” V noticed with a smile when she saw him arrive. “It's what we ordered right, they didn't mess up the dinosaur shape?”

 

“It's all good V!” Ian smiled while trying to hug the woman with one arm and not let the box crash on the floor.

 

“Good. Because he's so keyed up today, we would have lost him if the cake wasn't really shaped as a dinosaur.”

 

“It was to be expected... Did he even sleep last night?”

 

The woman shook her head.

 

“Barely.”

 

As to punctuate her words, an overly excited ten years old boy ran toward Ian and tried to take the box out of his hands. The redhead held it higher.

 

“Hello to you too Yevgeny. Yes, the cake is dinosaur shaped, and no I won't give it to you.”

 

The boy pouted.

 

“You're no fun.”

 

“I know, I know. Did you even say hello to your dad?”

 

“No, he didn't.” Mickey chipped in. “But he did try to take the gifts out of me to open them now. I swear this kid has no patience.”

 

“That reminds me of someone...” Ian said with a wink.

 

“Look who's talking!”

 

The redhead was about to reply something witty when Amy and Gemma arrived downstairs with Svetlana in tow.

 

“Look how pretty!” Amy said with a smile while spinning around to show her outfit.

 

“And their birthday dresses are even prettier.” Svetlana supplied.

 

Ian smiled and went to put the cake down on the table where another cake was already on display. The redhead had argued against the idea of celebrating both Yevgeny and Dominic's tenth birthdays on the same day, but all the parents had wanted their sons to have a party on the very day they were born, not their fault they were born on the same day – so the two kids were entering their second digit together.

 

“Hey guys!” Fiona's cheering voice resonated from the entrance.

 

She was followed by Debbie and Frannie, and Carol and Dominic, and soon the house was full and the party was starting. Ian spent more time looking at his boyfriend playing and joking with his son than anything else, but it made him happy. Happy to be surrounded by his family, happy to witness so much love.

 

“Hey.” Debbie nudged his elbow. “You look like a lovesick puppy.”

 

Ian detached his eyes from Mickey to direct his attention to his sister.

 

“Do I?”

 

Debbie smiled.

 

“It's cute.”

 

“Uncle Ian!” Frannie suddenly squealed. “We're playing a game, you want to be on my team?”

 

“Sure, sweetie. What we're playing?”

 

********

 

Mickey closed Yevgeny's bedroom door carefully, and dropped himself on the couch next to Ian.

 

“He's finally asleep. And I'm so tired...”

 

The boy was staying at their apartment that night, but the kid was so excited after his birthday party that it had been a nightmare to put him to bed. Mickey exhaled slowly, and patted his pocket. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, only to find it empty.

 

“Shit. You got a smoke?”

 

Ian shook his head.

 

“I've got another pack in my coat.” Mickey said.

 

Ian stood up before his boyfriend could.

 

“Don't worry, I got it.”

 

He found the pack easily, as well as a lighter, and a weird piece of paper with a name and a number on it.

 

“Who's Fred?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Fred. You have his number in your pocket.”

 

Mickey reached for the cigarettes in Ian's hand and lit one.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“You have another man's number and you don't know who he is?”

 

Mickey shrugged.

 

“Seriously? I thought we went over this Mick, I thought we were in a good place. But no, apparently you also need _Fred_ in your life!”

 

“I don't know why the fuck you're screaming at me! I have no one else, and I need no one else in my life!”

 

“So who is Fred?”

 

Mickey bit his lower lip.

 

“He's... a friend.”

 

Ian let out a dry chuckle.

 

“Yeah, and I'm the fucking Queen of England!”

 

The redhead paced the floor nervously.

 

“I need some air.” he finally declared before heading toward the door.

 

“Aye, come on Ian!” Mickey called after him, but it was too late, the redhead was already gone. “Shit!”

 

********

 

Debbie opened the kitchen door to find her brother sitting on the few steps leading to the backyard. She sat next to him in silence.

 

“Sleeping here tonight Debs?”

 

“Yeah, Frannie fell asleep on my old bed, I couldn't wake her up. What you're doing here?”

 

Ian shook his head, staring at the dark street a few feet away.

 

“Had a fight with Mickey. It was stupid really. I just found some guy's number in his pocket, and I got upset, I knew he wasn't telling the truth about who this guy is. You know he was doing this thing when he bites his lip and avoids looking at me in the eyes, I can always tell.”

 

“So you just left?”

 

Ian shrugged. He knew it wasn't the mature thing to do, but there was so much history between them, so much stuff they still avoided talking about, and sometimes the redhead was wondering why Mickey wasn't sick of him already.

 

“You know Mickey loves you right?” Debbie asked softly. “You two, you both look like lovesick puppies when you look at each other. Even after all these years.”

 

“We were apart for so long. Some days I can't believe he's actually standing here in front of me.”

 

Debbie smiled, and dropped her head on her brother's shoulder.

 

“You're lucky Ian. I wish I could find my Mickey.”

 

The woman hesitated for a second, before letting slip that secret she had promise not to tell.

 

“Okay, I know something, but you can't tell Mickey I'm the one who told you.”

 

“Sure.” Ian nodded.

 

“He's... Mickey wants to ask you to marry him.”

 

The redhead turned his head to look at his sister, his eyes wide.

 

“He even asked me for a good jewelry,” Debbie added. “So I told him about my friend Fred who owns this shop...”

 

“Wait.” Ian interrupted. “You said Fred?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you give Mickey his number on a small piece of paper?”

 

“Yeah, a few days ago.”

 

“Holy shit Debs. I love you!”

 

The redhead dropped a kiss on top of his sister's forehead and started to run toward his own home. He ran the sixteen blocks from the Gallagher house to the apartment he shared with Mickey, and then he ran up the stairs of the building, before barging into the living room.

 

“Mickey Milkovich!” he let out, struggling to breath. “Why the fuck didn't you tell me who Fred actually is?”

 

Mickey avoided Ian's eyes, finishing what looked like his fifth cigarette of the night.

 

“You talked with Debbie?”

 

“Yes, I talked with Debbie.” Ian smiled, walking to Mickey to enclose his face between his hands. “You idiot, you prefer having me thinking you have an affair than telling me the truth?”

 

Mickey still couldn't look at Ian.

 

“I was afraid you'd say no...” he whispered, and the redhead almost didn't catch it. Except he did, and he let his hands drop on his sides.

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

The black-haired man shrugged.

 

“Mickey.” Ian said softly, reaching to hold his boyfriend's hand. “I love you. I know I've said and done stuff in the past that showed the contrary, but you're the love of my life, and I thought these last couple of years were good. I thought I had proved myself to you...”

 

Mickey finally raised his head, and blue eyes met greens.

 

“You did. I just thought that maybe you didn't want to be stuck with an ex-convict for the rest of your life.”

 

“And I thought you didn't want to be stuck with a bipolar nutcase.”

 

Mickey emitted a little laugh.

 

“So I guess we deserve each other, huh?”

 

“I guess we do.” Ian smiled, before kissing Mickey tenderly on the lips. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“And I do want to marry you.”

 

“Good, cause I don't plan on getting rid of your ass anytime soon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I got a little emotional writing this.


End file.
